


Tamamo no Mae Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Tamamo no Mae x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Tamamo no Mae Headcanons

\- she’s super devoted to you. like, would do practically anything to make sure you’re happy. you have to remind her to do things for herself, too. she’s…working on that

\- she’s also learning to be less possessive. she loves you so much, she has trouble seeing you devoting your time to others. she’s getting better, though! it’ll always be tough for her to see you spending time with Tamamo Cat or Tamamo Vicchi, but other servants don’t make her as upset anymore

\- even though she likes doing things for you, she thinks it’s sweet when you want to help! she’s found that she enjoys cooking even more than she thought when you want to help out. the two of you make a good team in the kitchen!

\- wraps herself protectively around you when you sleep. she could never forgive herself if something happened to you while you slept, so she’s determined to protect you. besides, it helps keep you warm!


End file.
